


Momo's Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction experiment. It was one year when Momo went to Ritsu.





	Momo's Anniversary

I never created UTAU.

It was one year when Momo went to Ritsu. ''We'll always be friends,'' she said before she smiled near Ritsu's grave.

THE END


End file.
